The Sound of Music
by LOSERbeth
Summary: Bella and Edward used to be best friends but drifted apart. What happens when they're assigned a music assignment to complete together. Will they forgive each other and finally get together? ALL HUMAN
1. Clumsy

**First FanFic ever J**

**Thanks El for Beta'ing **

**This story is dedicated to Eloise and Megan, my best friends since February 2006 and forever since.**

I wake up staring directly at the ceiling. I still don't know whether I'm asleep or not so I make the decision to get up. I roll onto my side and like every morning take a glimpse at my alarm clock. 7:30, this is what I dread about high school, waking up.

My legs somehow find the strength to lift me out of bed. I walk to the window to see nothing unusual. It's raining, typical Forks. Why can't it be sunny for one week of the year?

I continue my attempt at getting ready for school. I find myself in the bathroom gazing at my reflection. Thank god Alice can't see me right now. My hair is as frizzy as an afro and has feathers throughout it. I look like an insomniac chicken.

After 20 minutes my hair is tamed and ready. I throw it up into a loose, high bun. I don't like make-up much but I decide today I feel like something special. I put on a thin coat of eyeliner, some lip gloss and blue eye shadow.

I pull off my pj's and chuck on a blue sweater and bright red skinny jeans. Alice and Rose probably won't approve but that's their problem. I run down the stairs tripping on the last one. I feel my face turn cherry red even though nobody's here to witness my embarrassment. God damn why am I so clumsy?

I grab an apple for breakfast and run back upstairs, this time not tripping. I throw on a pair of blue connies and run out to my truck.

Ah, I love my truck. Sure it breaks down A LOT but it's special to me. Everyone else disagrees however.

I twist the key and the engine roars to life. I reverse out the drive way and prepare for the usual route to school. I stop at Angela's to pick her up. I've been doing this for about 3 weeks now and it seems to work well. I wait outside and honk the horn to signal to her that I'm here. A minute or so later Angela pops out with a grin spreading from ear to ear across her face.

'Hey Ange,' I greet her excitedly as she jumps in the truck. Wow she is happy today.

'Bella!' She squeals in excitement. I begin to get really curious at what is happening.

'Chipper are we?' I ask curiously.

She giggles. 'Just a little bit happy.'

'Oh I see. How was your weekend?'

The conversation continues like this all the way to school with small and unimportant chit chat. We arrive at school minutes later and she hurriedly jumps out, thanks me for the ride then apologises and says she needs to go.

I stare down at my watch, 8:30. 15 minutes until first period, time to find Alice and Rose.

Predictably, I find them sitting at this bright red, plastic picnic table.

'Bella!' Alice rises and in seconds of my arrival is embracing me.

'Hey guys!'

'Ready for your music assessment today?'

'CRAP, I totally forgot!'

'Oh well, I'm sure you'll be fine,' she assures me.

I sit down next to them and pretend to listen while I search through my head for a song I can sing for music. I've got it! Luckily I already know this song on the piano and the lyrics were easy to remember. I play it through my head a few times until the bell rings.

'Cya guys.'

I head to my locker and shove my bag in roughly. I see a picture of Edward and I. What happened to us? We were best friends but now we don't talk; I practically hate him. Oh well, more important things to think about. Like my music performance. I'm starting to get nervous, music is next and I just hope I don't stuff up too badly.

I grab my music folder and my pencil case. My feet are moving so fast it's not funny. I hit something and automatically the embarrassment flourishes all over me and it shows on my bright red face. I look up to see his emerald green eyes staring right on through mine. He breaks the silence with his velvet voice.

'Are you ok?'

'Um, yeah, thanks,' I stumble slightly.

By now he has collected my books and placed them in a pile next to me. I shuffle them into my arms and flash him a quick smile until continuing to speed in the direction of music.

I enter the door to see the whole class staring at me. There is only two seats empty, mine and Edward's. Mr. Banner's demeanor depicts and evil smile, and I knew something bad was about to happen.

'Mrs. Swan, since you seem to think my time isn't costly you can go first today with our presentations.'

I gulp down the lump that had formed in my throat and head toward the piano. I begin to smash my fingers against the keys. This song is exactly how I feel every time I look at Edward. As soon as I started to play he walked in the room and took his seat. I look at him and begin to sing in harmony with the piano. I decide to shut my eyes and block out every thing that is unimportant.

**(Don't forget - Demi Lovato)**

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

I lift my hands off the piano and open my eyes to a sea of applause. I smile and walk to my seat. I feel tears in my eyes about to spill over the edge so I quickly wipe them away while nobody is looking.

'Bella that was terrific, full marks,' Mr. Banner comments and I smile again, feeling sudden relief and self satisfaction.

'Edward you next.'

Edward stands up and moves swiftly towards the piano. He places sheet music on the stand and begins to play. The sound is incredible. I don't think I've ever heard him play like this before, something is happening deep down inside him. He begins to sing. I've never heard Edward sing before. He sounds great.

**(Free Fallin' - John Mayer)**

_She's a good girl, loves her mama_

_Loves Jesus and America too_

_Shes a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis_

_Loves horses and her boyfriend too_

_It's a long day living in reseda_

_There's a freeway runnin' through the yard_

_And I'm a bad boy 'cause I don't even miss her_

_I'm a bad boy for breakin her heart_

_And I'm free, free fallin'_

_Yeah I'm free, free fallin'_

_All the vampires walkin' through the valley_

_Move west down ventura boulevard_

_And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows_

_All the good girls are home with broken hearts_

_And I'm free, free fallin'_

_Yeah I'm free, free fallin'_

_Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm_

_Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm_

_I wanna glide down over mulholland_

_I wanna write her name in the sky_

_Gonna free fall out into nothin'_

_Gonna leave this world for a while_

_And I'm free, free fallin'_

_Yeah I'm free, free fallin'_

After 5 minutes he finishes and makes his way back to his seat.

'Also pleasing, full marks. I didn't you sung so well, Edward.'

The rest of the lesson was much the same. At the end of the period I picked up my books and moved off to the most dreading part of the day, Gym. It wasn't too bad as I didn't embarrass myself TOO much.

Finally, Gym is over and it's lunch. I make my way to the cafeteria, which is dimly lit and lacks colour. The most boring room I've ever been in. I reach for a lunch tray when someone's arm meets mine, it is Jacob.

Jacob had moved to our school at the beginning of the year because I went here. His black hair is dangling around his eyes; he looks incredibly sexy at the moment.

'Hey Bells, wanna sit with me?'

'Yeah I think I might actually.' I must have sounded desperate. But why am I acting like this, what was with the sudden attraction toward him. We have always been friends but hardly anything more.

We both head for an empty table and sit down. We talked about everything that lunch and it was quite amusing listening to him talk about his drama lesson. It turns out Jessica Stanley bent over and her pants split right down the middle, started crying and ran out of the room in embarrassment. I kind of felt sorry even though she is the biggest bitch to me. Apparently nobody has seen her since.

But now I'm packing up my belongings for the end of the day. The last two periods flew by. I go to my locker once again and grab the rest of my stuff. I run to my truck and start the engine.

I pull into the driveway and distinctively notice that Charlie's cruiser is missing, something feels terribly wrong.


	2. Drunk Driver

-1I turn the key in the lock and slip off my shoes as I enter the house. It holds an eerie silence as if nobody has been here all day. I immediately start to worry about Charlie even more. If anything has happened to him I don't know if I will be able to pull myself out off bed each morning.

Filled with panic I dial the police station.

'Hello Nick, it's Bella speaking.' My voice became shaky and anxious.

'Hello Bella, how may I help you?' His voice on the contrary was calm and smooth.

'Has Charlie been in today, he hasn't been home?'

'Er, no sorry Bella, he hasn't.' Out of everything he could say, why this? Now I have nothing to work on.

I hang up on Nick. I am too sick with worry to talk to him. Where else could Charlie be? Billy, that has to be it. Calm down Bella, he must be with him; it's the only other explanation. I punch the numbers in as fast as humanly possible.

A male voice greets me. It is Jacob.

And before he can talk I say-panic evident in my tone-, 'Jacob, listen to me. Charlie didn't turn up to work today and I'm dying not knowing where he is!' Salty tears were now falling down my cheeks and crashing onto the floor. There is no answer on the other line; Jacob has become silent.

I hear him clear his throat somewhat nervously. 'Bells, I'm so sorry I thought you knew. He's in intensive care at Port Angeles hospital, Billy has just left to go up and sit with him. They said he was hit by a drunk driver. He's not doing well. I'm coming over right now to take you to see him, give me two minutes.'

I feel my knees give way and my body tumble to the floor. How could this happen, how could Charlie be in intensive care. Most of all, why wasn't I told?

I sit on the ground in a complete mess, hugging myself tightly but it gives me no comfort whatsoever. Waiting for Jacob to arrive seems like an eternity, my tears falling like they have never before. What if he dies and leaves me with nobody, what would I do with myself? I can't possibly live without Charlie.

I finally hear Jacob arrive and he lets himself inside. It doesn't take him long to find me on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. He scoops me up in his arms and takes me to his Rabbit.

Silence consumes us whilst I am driven to the hospital. No words are traded between us; there is nothing that can be said that can make anything better and no words that can explore my feelings right now. I am dead inside; emotionless and broken.

I desperately need to concentrate on something else. I hear a song begin to play on the radio softly and I distinctively feel drawn toward the lyrics.

**(I cant live - Mariah Carey)**

_No, I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way this story goes,_

_You always smile...._

_But in you eyes your sorrow shows_

_Yes it shows_

_No I can't forget tomorrow_

_When I think of all my sorrows_

_When I had you there but then I let you go_

_And now it's only fair that I should let you know_

_What you should know_

_I cant live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give anymore_

_Can't live_

_If living is without you_

_can't give,_

_I can't give anymore_

_Well, I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way this story goes,_

_You always smile_

_But in you eyes your sorrow shows_

_Yes it shows_

_can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give anymore_

_Can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't live,_

_I can't give anymore_

When it comes to an end I begin to cry again. Why Charlie? I need you more than anyone else in the world. And like the song says I can't live without you, I just can't and I don't want to have to try. Please god let him be ok.

We reach the hospital and are led to his room. I see a man lying lifeless on a hospital bed; I don't recognize him at all. His face is colourless and bandages are hugging him, I can hardly see any of his skin. Although, the skin I can see is stained purple with bruises. By the looks of things he has at least 5 broken bones.

I collapse in a chair next to him already exhausted, also curious of where Billy is. This night was going to be the most terrible one I have ever experienced. Amazingly my eyes slowly glue to a close and I fall into a deep slumber.

I wake up and feel in the presence of someone other then Charlie. My eyes flutter open and I glance frantically around the room and am greeted with the once bubbly face of Alice.

She slowly walks over to me and wraps her arms around me in a sympathetic hug that says more than words can. She sits back down and plainly stares at me with a sad smile plastered on her face. I can't find the words to say. But I eventually work up the courage to attempt to speak.

'Alice, thank you so much for coming. It means everything to me that you're here, but you don't have to be.' My voice is crackly and I am in desperate need of water but she knows I am telling the truth, I will be ok at the most without her. I have to try and be strong-minded about this whole dilemma.

'It's ok Bella, I'm here for you,' she soothes me in a sincere tone.

I nod both slightly and stiffly and decide that I need some fresh air to mull things over; everything has happened so fast I need to get my head around it. I ask Alice if she minds staying by Charlie incase he improves whilst I go for a walk. As I step over the threshold I am immediately met by Dr. Cullen.

'Hello, Carlisle,' I say in a depressive tone.

He looks down at me with a sad smile and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. 'Bella, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your father is not improving, and unless he does within the next 24 hours we will have to take him off life support.'

An inaudible gasp escapes my lips and I run straight back into Alice and sit on her lap with tear stricken eyes. Tears quickly begin to flow down my face. She holds me tightly in a comforting embrace. She doesn't bother to ask what happened; I have a feeling that she already knows.


	3. Life Support

-1The worst 24 hours of my life have passed…slowly and unbearably, and I now sit waiting for Dr. Cullen. I know what's about to unfold, I know full well what his diagnosis is going to reveal. I fidget awkwardly on my seat and look at the man who bought me into this world. Charlie hasn't improved at all and I doubt he will be liable to breathe on his own.

They are about to take the most important person in my life away, I can't understand why…how, they can do this to me! I'm overwhelmed with anger and sadness and am reluctantly keeping it bottled up inside. But of course I know it's inevitable.

Alice soon wakes up. For the most elegant person I know she looks a mess. Her spiky, bouncy hair is now a ball of frizz just sitting atop her head. She wears grey sweatpants and a hoodie, but more surprisingly, her shoes aren't fancy and expensive, obviously a first for Alice.

For the first time in two days I giggle. Alice wearing plain clothes, how dare she.

'What's wrong?' She raised an eyebrow questioningly at why I was laughing whilst my half dead father lay next to me.

'Alice.' I began to giggle like a child. 'Look at what you're wearing.' I continued to laugh indicating to her clothing.

'Oh my, we have to do something about this.' She was obviously beginning to plot one of her evil plans.

'Alice, go home and get 'Aliced' I'll be fine by myself.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, go. I'll be ok.'

She nods swiftly. 'Thanks Bella, I'll drive fast, I promise.'

'Alice you always drive fast.' I laugh some more as she slips out the door. Luckily for Alice I don't have my camera.

I am now eagerly waiting for Alice when Dr. Cullen walks in. No, no, please don't let this be happening, I plead to myself. I start to sob. I need Alice here for this, I can't do this alone.

'Please Carlisle, give him a few more days.' I am hopelessly begging for a miracle because of the state Charlie is in. I pray to god they won't take him off life support.

'I'm sorry Bella but we can't, he's not improving.' His voice is sincere and comforting, but not enough to make me feel better about what Charlie is about to undergo.

I drop to the ground and cry. I don't know how long I went on like this but it is a while until I finally regain my composure. Alice walks back through the door and starts to console me. Carlisle has told her what's going on. She whispers soothing words in my ear but I'm not listening.

I can feel Charlie's death nearing and I don't know what to do. Do I just sit here and wait, or do I just cry? I feel the urge to talk to Charlie one more time, I need to, I can't leave without saying goodbye.

'Alice could you give me a minute with him?' I ask sniffing and wiping tears away from my eyes with the back of my hand. As she leaves I mouth a thank you to her.

I move myself to Charlie's side. I grab his frail hand and begin to speak softly.

'Charlie, I'm so sorry. I wish we could have spent more time together, I know I wasn't always the ideal child and I'm really sorry for that. But I really loved getting to know you and I won't ever forget you. You have been the best father and mentor anyone could ever be to me and I want you to know that I love you and always will. Goodbye Dad.'

I kiss his forehead gently and walk to the door. Dr. Cullen is sitting outside along with Alice. I somehow feel like I can't cry anymore. My tears have all dried up and all that's left is too be strong.

'I'm ready.' Those two words say everything they need to. Alice drapes her arm around my shoulders and leads me back into the room.

5 minutes later we are met with 5 other nurses and Dr. Cullen. I say one last goodbye and I hold his hand while the nurses disconnect everything.

One by one every machine is gone. His chest continues to rise and deflate. Could this really be happening, Charlie is breathing by himself, maybe there is some hope. My face relaxes slightly as everyone leaves the room leaving me and Charlie to be alone.

Two hours pass when I hear the worst thing in the world, nothing. I stare intently at his calm face, but also his lifeless and beaten body. He is lost forever, my father is dead. He is not breathing and nothing can save him now.

I kiss his cheek one more time and walk out of the room to Alice. She distinctively knew it had happened, she knows not to say a word, to just stand there and hug me warmly. She sits me down eventually and gets her father.

Esme by now is at the hospital. She lowers herself onto the chair next to me and even though the tear tracks down her face are not obvious, they aren't invisible. She says exactly what I need to hear.

'Bella, we all give you our sympathy for your loss. We are leaving you an open invitation to come stay with us.' She stands up to walk away. I stand their helplessly and reach for her hand. We walk to her car with nothing said.

It is raining outside, the car and the grey clouds haunt me. As I snuggle myself against the chair of the car I hear a familiar song start to play on the radio.

**Temple of the Dog-Say Hello to Heaven.**

_Please, mother mercy_

_Take me from this place_

_And the long winded curses_

_I keep hearing in my head_

_Words never listen_

_And teachers never learn_

_Now I'm warm from the candle_

_But I feel too cold to burn_

_He came from an island_

_And he died from the street_

_He hurt so bad like a soul breaking_

_But he never said nothing to me_

_So say hello to heaven_

_New like a baby_

_Lost like a prayer_

_The sky was your playground_

_But the cold ground was your bed_

_Poor stargazer_

_She's got no tears in her eyes_

_Smooth like whisper_

_She knows that love heals all wounds with time_

_Now it seems like too much love_

_Is never enough, you better seek out_

_Another road cause this one has_

_Ended abrupt, say hello to heaven_

_I never wanted_

_To write these words down for you_

_With the pages of phrases_

_Of things well never do_

_So I blow out the candle, and_

_I put you to bed_

_Since you can't say to me_

_Now how the dogs broke your bone_

_There's just one thing left to be said_

_Say hello to heaven_

I cry and cry until I eventually fall asleep next to Esme.


	4. Bella Barbie

-1**APOV**

Bella is in a complete and utter mess and I don't know what to do for her, neither does anyone else. The past 4 days has consisted of poor attempts to make Bella happy. She has been forever sitting in my room and hasn't come out since Charlie's passing. I sympathise for her, I really do. All she's been doing is sleeping, writing music and playing it.

How will she ever be happy again? Will she ever be happy again? The last time Bella was happy was at the hospital the morning before Charlie died. I don't think there's one person left who can cheer her up.

What makes it worse is that we need to arrange funeral plans with her. She has nobody else to turn to, as she already suffered a loss when Renee died 3 years ago with breast cancer. All she has left is Esme, myself and the family.

The day has passed abnormally quickly as usual. I run up the stairs to call Bella down for dinner and as I do so I hear her. She is singing. Now I am sure that she is broken.

**(Nobody's Home Avril Lavigne)**

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah,oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

I sigh and bite my lip, daring to knock on the door. I lightly tap it and I hear a rustling sound come from behind it, I presume she is contemplating on whether to open the door.

Eventually, Bella opens the door slowly to acknowledge me. Her face is unusually white and lifeless, but she has looked like this lately. Her hair is tied up in a frizzy and careless manner and eyeliner and mascara are mixed together running down her face.

'Bella,' I start tentatively. 'We're about to have tea and we would really like it if you joined us.' I felt the need to lunge forward and hug her but I restrained myself, to my reluctance.

'Alice, look at me. I can't go down there like this.'

She is worried about her appearance? God she surprises me more and more every day.

A small smile finds my lips. 'BELLA-BARBIE!!!' I half squeal in excitement as she frowns. She knew she can't fight back so she decides to go along with it.

Maybe the old Bella is starting to come back, just maybe.

**BPOV**

Now I remember why I miss Alice so much. Even through the bad times she keeps a positive outlook on life. Right now I don't want everyone's sympathy and pity, I want…need my friends.

'ALICE! That hurts, a lot,' I complain with a twisted face as she is currently trying to straighten my hair. The damn pixie obviously can't tell the difference between my ear and my hair.

'Oh shut up! Makeup time, yippee.'

Why she gets excited over doing my makeup is beyond me. I haven't the slightest idea why she would like to do other people's makeup. Nonetheless I shrug it off and let her 'Barbie' me.

An hour later she is done after all the nagging and hassle. I am now complete, well ready to go downstairs to face the music at least.

I stand up and face the mirror. God, Alice should be a professional makeup artist. My makeup is quite light and natural, only a touch of eyeliner, mascara, blue eye shadow and some lip gloss. I am staring back at the next Marilyn Monroe with my white, flowing dress. I see Alice sneak away into her closet through the reflection of the mirror and seconds later she retrieves a pair of gorgeous shoes.

I gasp as I slip the white shoes on over my bare feet and strap the white ribbon around my ankles. They are just like the ones I used to wear for Ballet when I was younger. For once I was happy Alice 'Barbied' me.

'Come on Bella, we're already late enough.'

Before I can respond she takes my hand and leads me downstairs where I am met by the Cullen family seated around the table already eating. Emmet turns around and looks at me up and down as if he is sizing me up, and finally he wolf whistles me. I blush slightly. Rosalie makes a jealous face and slaps him across the top of his head playfully. I laugh and continue to walk toward the table.

I sit down to the smell of fried rice. It is obvious Esme has put a lot of work into dinner tonight.

'Bella dear you look stunning,' Esme comments me with a smile.

Everyone mumbles in agreement and we continue with dinner. About halfway through Esme breaks the silence again, placing her knife and fork down thoughtfully.

'Bella, I'm sorry to have to bring this up, but we need to discuss Charlie's funeral. I know you probably don't want to talk about this yet but we have to get it organised. I will organise it all if you give me an invitation list, some suitable music, and anything else you would like. And I figured you would also like to write a speech.'

Everyone had now stopped eating and were gazing at me funny as if I were about to cry. For some reason I couldn't.

'It's ok, I'm fine,' I assure them. 'Thanks for the offer Esme that will be great.' I flash her a smile and continue to eat.

'I was thinking I might go to school tomorrow.' Everyone looked up at me...again…with shocked demeanors plastered on their faces. 'It is our final year and I don't think I can afford to miss anything.'

'Bella you don't have to,' Carlisle stated calmly.

'Yeah I know, but I need a distraction right now.'

After dinner I decide to talk to Esme about the funeral.

'Esme, I think I might write a speech for the funeral. And the list, I was thinking to just have an open invitation, like anyone's welcome.'

'Bella I think both of them ideas are wonderful. Now what about the music?'

'What about Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley?' **(I decided to change this from Learning to Fly - Tom Petty)**

'Anything you want Bella.'

'Ok, well I'm going to take a shower and have an early night, school tomorrow. Goodnight.'

I walk off to my room, well Alice's room where I find her sitting on her bed.

'Alice, I'm about to go for a shower then go to bed, but tomorrow morning before school do you want to do Bella Barbie?'

'There's nothing I'd rather do.' She hugs me with excitement then heads off downstairs to Jasper for the night. I could only wish for love like theirs. Oh well, that's the least of my worries.

I hop in the shower and let the hot water dribble down my neck relaxing my muscles. I've never enjoyed one more in my life; all my worries are being washed away. This felt like heaven until I heard the creaking of the door. I turn to face it and I see him. Edward? What is he doing in here? Shit! I'm naked.

He is just standing there in shock ogling me like some love sick puppy.

Finally I yell at him attempting to cover myself up.

'EDWARD, GET OUT NOW!' I was furious, how could he just stand there gawking at my body? How rude.

'Sorry,' he whispered quickly and left in a hurry.

I growl. I might as well get out of the shower now and go straight to bed, that was just too weird.

I tie my hair back and dry myself off. I get into my favourite pyjamas and slip into bed where I amazingly drift into a proper sleep for the first time since Charlie passed.


	5. Best of Friends

-1**BPOV **

The first concept that my brain registers is that I have just been woken up too early. How and why? Well to answer that in a whole, I have Alice jumping up and down on my bed screaming 'Bella Barbie' in my face. She's so close to me I can smell her minty breath. I groan and roll over. Why did I ask Alice to do this to me, do I enjoy torture and pain?

I throw my legs toward Alice, accidentally sweeping her legs into the air; I watch her tumble off the bed and onto the floor. A small sense of concern and humour engulfs me. I think she finally gets the picture that I want to sleep…no, I take that back, to my utter dismay she is now thrashing me with a pillow; it's not pleasant.

I flail my arms around frantically trying to keep the pillow away from my face. 'ALICE, PISS OFF,' I scream at her, definitely loud enough that Esme and Carlisle have now heard me.

'You asked me to do Bella Barbie on you this morning, so get up.'

For the first time this morning I gaze at Alice, my eyes lingering over every line in her face and her clothing. She is wearing dark, denim skinny jeans (I'm pretty sure she wants the guys to notice her curves) and a white polo shirt with a black vest over it. Unless I want to go to school looking like Alice's worst nightmare, I have to give in.

'Stupid pixie,' I mumble as I pull myself out of bed lazily and reluctantly, pushing her to the side.

I rub my eyes and look at the mess. Alice has done a wonderful job getting me up I've got to admit. The whole room is covered in feathers and broken pillows. Esme and Carlisle won't be too happy. They hate to waste money even though they have more than enough.

'Nice work, I didn't realise Esme wanted to redecorate,' I say sarcastically.

'Shut up Bella and get your arse in here.'

I follow Alice's voice into the bathroom where makeup is spread all over the marble counter.

She throws me a pair of white jeans, a blue sweater and a pair of black ballet flats. I strip off in front of her not caring to move to another room. I pull on the clothes she chose for me and look toward the person-sized mirror. I actually like what she has picked out for me, plus it's fairly comfy.

Next is the part I dread the most, makeup. She only puts on the basics, which I am thankful for. As usual she then straightens my hair. Once finished she curls the ends of my hair loosely and I am done…I'm 'Bella Barbied'.

'Tada,' Alice says in her bubbly pixie voice, her arms outstretched behind me as I stare back at my reflection. Somehow I don't think I looked like this an hour ago.

'Thanks Alice.' I pull together a smile for her and leave to go downstairs where I meet Emmet.

'Hey, why were you yelling at Edward last night?' He asks me curiously.

I close my eyes momentarily. Oh no, why did he have to hear that, of all people, why Emmet? Might as well just tell him, Edward will if I don't.

I heave an inaudible sigh. 'He walked in on me in the shower,' I explain quietly.

As soon as I finish talking Emmet bursts out laughing, his laugh booming loudly throughout the house.

'Emmet shut up it's not funny,' I attempt to shush him. I kick him in the shin, which in turn hurts my toe more than it hurts him.

'OW EMMET!' He just continues to laugh, but now even harder as I grab my throbbing toe.

I hear Alice bounce down the stairs towards us. Her laughter sounds like the tinkling of bells.

'C'mon Bells, let's go. We'll take the red Mercedes. See ya Emmet.' And she pulls me toward the car throwing the keys at me.

'Alice, I'm not driving this car. I refuse no matter what you say,' I tell her sternly.

'Bella, please. Loosen up and have some fun.'

'Alice my dad just died.' I make a face at her as if she's completely oblivious to the previous events in my life.

'Yeah, I'm sorry but I still think you should drive.'

'If it will shut you up.' I open the door and slide the key into the ignition. I twist the key and place my hands upon the steering wheel firmly.

I jump as the radio blasts Womanizer by Brittany Spears through the speakers. Do they just leave the radio turned up full blast especially for me?

Nonetheless, we can't help but giggle and sing along.

_Superstar_

_Where you from, how's it going?_

_I know you_

_Got a clue, what you doing?_

_You can play brand new to_

_All the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are_

_What you are, baby_

_Look at you_

_Gettin' more than just a re-up_

_Baby you_

_Got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin' like a good one_

_But I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are_

_What you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer_

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer, oh_

_You're a womanizer, baby_

_You, you, you are_

_You, you, you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer_

_Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_You got me going_

_You're oh so charming_

_But I can't do it_

_You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_You say I'm crazy_

_I got you crazy_

_You're nothing but a_

_Womanizer_

_Daddy-O_

_You got the swagger of a champion_

_Too bad for you_

_You just can't find the right companion_

_I guess when you have one too many_

_Makes it hard, it could be easy_

_Who you are_

_That's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop_

_Must mistake me, you're the sucker_

_To think that I_

_Would be a victim, not another_

_Say it, play it, how you wanna?_

_But no way I'm ever gonna_

_Fall for you_

_Never you, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer_

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer, oh_

_You're a womanizer, baby_

_You, you, you are_

_You, you, you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer_

_Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_You got me going_

_You're oh so charming_

_But I can't do it_

_You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_You say I'm crazy_

_I got you crazy_

_You're nothing but a_

_Womanizer_

_Maybe if_

_We both lived in a_

_Different world_

_It would be all good_

_And maybe I could be your girl_

_But I can't_

_'Cause we don't_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer_

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer, oh_

_You're a womanizer, baby_

_You, you, you are_

_You, you, you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer_

_Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_You got me going_

_You're oh so charming_

_But I can't do it_

_You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_You say I'm crazy_

_I got you crazy_

_You're nothing but a_

_Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I_

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer_

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer, oh_

_You're a womanizer, baby_

The song finishes and Alice and I are cracking up laughing.

Yes, Charlie has passed away, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun right? I need something to cheer me up; I can't remember the last time I laughed like this.

The next song on the radio plays and it's Electric Feel by MGMT. After that is Do Do's and Whoa Oh's by Kisschasy, one of our favourite songs. Alice can't help but blast the stereo and as I continue to drive to school we sing at the top of our lungs. People were staring at us but we didn't care, they could obviously hear the thumping of the music.

_This is a toast to all the people listening_

_I hope it gets stuck in your head_

_So tap your feet and quickly click your fingers_

_Let's make the rest of the world care_

_I want a song that gets attention and this is the way it goes_

_So hip you'll play it on your station Do-do's and whoa oh's_

_So hit the lights and turn the record up now_

_I hope you hear this in your sleep_

_Spin off the typical I miss you baby_

_Who would have thought we were so deep_

_I want a song that gets attention and this is the way it goes_

_So hip you'll play it on your station do-do's and whoa -oh's_

_We'll grab a drink and kill our brain cells_

_Sing out the words we know_

_We're bringing back the lovers music Do-do's and whoa-ohs_

_Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh_

_I want a song that gets obsession and this is the way it goes_

_So hip you'll play it on your station Do-do's and whoa-ohs_

_We'll grab a drink and kill our brain cells_

_Sing out the words we know_

_We're bringing back the lovers music do-do's and whoa-ohs_

_Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh_

**(This is the whole song but yeah...)**

We were about half way through the song when we hear a tap on the window. Shit, it's the principal. I wind down the window slowly and turn the radio down hastily.

'Bella, Alice,' he addresses us. 'Mind turning down your music a bit?' He asks with a smile on his face.

I bite my lip and avert my gaze from his. He's smiling, that's got to be a good sign though. 'Yeah, sorry we didn't realise we were at school already.'

We got out of the car and started looking for the rest of Alice's family, though not really expecting them to be at school already. So technically we are wandering aimlessly around the campus. In the end, Alice spots them sitting not too far from where we in fact parked the car. We walk over to them with grins plastered on our faces.

'Looks and sounds like you two have been having fun,' Rose chimes in looking from us to the car. Alice and I swap glances with each then burst out laughing.

'Yeah, you could say that,' I say mischievously.

The bell signals and we all say our goodbyes and head off to first period. I've got music, which is a great way to start off my first lesson back; I am looking forward to it.

I sit down in my usual seat and wait for the lesson to commence; hopefully we're having a practical lesson. Mr. Banner walks in and addresses us all happy.

'Well class, we think that it's time you all do an assessment task. The music department have come up with a great idea. You will all be paired together and with your partner you will compose a song, and then present it to the class. We will be starting next lesson and from then you will have 2 weeks to complete it. Any questions?'

The class remains silent. This could be fun. I know that Mr. Banner would have already assigned our partners though; I just hope I'm not paired with Edward.

'Ok time to assign your partners.' Oh, so he hasn't already done that. That makes a change. 'One by one you will come up and pull a name out of the hat, but if your name gets called by someone else you won't need to pull a name. Angela, you first.'

She walks up to the hat Mr. Banner is holding in the air, her hand disappears inside and then peeps back out. She takes the strip of paper in her hand and reads it aloud.

'Ben,' she squeals sounding pleased.

'Jessica, your turn,' Mr. Banner calls.

She doesn't just walk to the front of the class; she swings her hips so lusty and flirtatiously with all the guys on the way that they are practically falling off their chairs. God she is full of herself, I'm nearly gagging.

'Mike,' she says in a flirty manner and giggles. As he comes over to meet her she takes her hand and runs it up and down his arm suggestively.

'Bella,' Mr Banner says excitedly.

I begin to walk toward him but I trip over someone's books on the way and am hurled to the ground. GOD, WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SUCH A FREAKING KLUTZ? I look up to see his mysterious emerald eyes staring at me. AND WHY HIS BOOKS?

'Are you OK?' The words slip out of his mouth in his velvet tone.

'Uh, yeah.' I jump up and continue to walk toward the front of the class, taking extra care so not to trip over something again. I'm sure my face is stained bright crimson.

I reach into the hat and pull out one of the small, identical strips of paper. I just want to get this over and done with. I look down at the name written across it. My eyes widen. Of course, just my luck, who else could I possibly pick but…

'Edward Cullen,' I say through gritted teeth. I'm surprised the whole class can't hear my teeth grinding.

He comes over to me and grins.

'I know we're going to the best of friends Bella.'

I hit him across the head with my hand. He shoots me a dirty look, which concludes that I'm satisfied and I just laugh.

'Yes, the best of friends,' I agree with a smile and walk back to my seat.


	6. Anger Management

-1**SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Was a bit caught up and needed to figure a few things out. HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Reviews REALLLLYY appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor these characters.**

**EPOV**

I'm standing here looking absolutely dumbfounded, my mouth hanging wide open. What had just ensued, because I am completely clueless? Nonetheless, I soon close my gaping mouth as I'm pretty sure I look like a fish opening and closing my mouth and begin to drag my legs back to my seat as I hear Bella laugh in the background. For once my face is red as I blush. Since when did Edward Cullen blush, snap out of it!

I continue to walk to my seat when I trip over somebody's chair. I continue to stumble and attempt to gather my balance but unfortunately end up tripping again and landing on top of someone awkwardly. I look up into her cerulean eyes, and she plainly stares right on through and beyond my line of sight, also seeming just as confused as me at the situation.

'Ahh, shit, I'm sorry.' I sit on her lap feeling stupid. The whole class is staring at us now as I look around.

'MR. CULLEN GET OFF HER!' Mr. Banner yells from the front of the room.

'I'll make it up to you, I promise.' At this moment I'm definitely not thinking straight. What am I talking about?

'Uh, no need.' The words escape from her lips and she averts her gaze away from me, her cheeks painted red. She lets out a sigh.

'If you wouldn't mind, you're getting a tad heavy.'

'Oh yeah, sorry.' I slip off her lap and walk carefully to my seat. I sit down and stare out the window.

Thoughts are running through my head so fast I can't grab hold of any of them and turn them into something meaningful. _God Isabella Swan, you're truly amazing_. I manage to reconstruct this memory in my mind.

It was in my bedroom in year 8, 3 years ago. We were lying on the bed cuddled up talking.

'Do you think we'll always be together?' Her tone was serious and delicate.

'Of course we will Bella, I love you so much.'

'Love you too Eddie.' I remember she used to call me Eddie and I would call her babe, she was the best thing in my life.

We were then kissing like never before. I was on top of her propping myself up with my arms either side of us. Our legs were entangled and it was getting heated. I ripped off her top exposing her body; for a fourteen year old her body was nicely shaped.

She removed my shirt and began to kiss more aggressively and passionately. Our tongues were dancing together in harmony. It was heaven. The rest of the night we played around without much of a care.

I'm bought back from my memories-back into reality-with a sigh. I miss Bella so much, why did I hurt her so much? I am a complete idiot and she doesn't deserve me, nobody does.

**BPOV**

My face is like a giant tomato thanks to Cullen. Why did it have to be me? Am I really that bad to people, because I at least try to be nice?

I look over to Edward to see him looking out the window. He is pondering about something; I can see it in his eyes. I must admit, I miss him a bit. He was amazing.

The events of one special day are burnt into my mind. I remember hearing music playing in the background while Edward and I were dancing silently.

_Would you dance_

_if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run_

_and never look back?_

_Would you cry_

_if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble_

_if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die_

_for the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

He stopped dancing and let his eyes fall and meet mine. His eyes shouted that he was in pain, I was so confused.

He tells me abruptly, 'Bella, I'm so sorry but when I went camping with my family, there was this girl I met. She meant nothing to me and I love you soo much babe, but I couldn't hide it any longer.'

He must've noticed by the look on my face that it was obvious that he had broken my heart.

'YOU BASTARD, GET OUT!!!' I indicated to the door and he left immediately which hurt me even more, he didn't even attempt to save our relationship.

I fell to my knees and cried for god knows how long. But eventually I got up and called Jacob who came over and comforted me. He held me in his arms all night while I sobbed; he was a true friend.

The memory is ripped away from me suddenly, attributable to the sudden rush of students filing out of the classroom. I return to realism shuddering at the thought of that painful night.

I miserably walk to lunch now feeling sick, trudging to the first lone table that I see in the corner and sit quietly. I am soon greeted by a familiar and unwanted voice.

'Uh hi, Bella. Sorry about music again.'

'It's fine, really,' I assure him. I hide my uneasy tone trying to sound calm, but secretly my heart is pounding in my chest ready to explode.

'Well to make it up to you how about I take you to dinner and the movies tonight?'

I'm caught off guard at his abruptness and am rather embarrassed, but I don't want to hurt his feelings. I look at him awkwardly and lucky someone catches on and saves me.

'Sorry we're going out tonight.' I look up to see Jacob; I will thank him so much for this later.

'Oh, right, maybe some other time.' He flashes me a crushing smile symbolising his rejection and for once I feel a bit sorry for him.

He walks back to his usual table with Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Alice not daring to look back. On the way though I swear I hear him say 'Stupid dog, I was only trying to be nice.' I smile and look back up to Jacob.

'Thanks.'

'No problem. But actually Bella, would you like to go out with me tonight?' His voice is smooth and confident.

'That sounds good, Jake.'

'Great, I'll pick you up around 6pm…'

'Looking forward to it.' I grant him a smile.

The rest of lunch is filled with unimportant chit chat and before I know it, school is over for another day.

'Bella! Ready to go?' Alice squeaks at me smiling from ear to ear. I nod and she bounces towards Edward's Volvo. I follow in tow. I open my mouth to ask why we're getting a lift with Edward when Alice explains before I get the chance to let out a sound.

'Rosalie and Emmet are going on a camping trip for their 3 year anniversary; they were heading to the place straight from her.'

Edward and Jasper are already in their respective places in the car, Jasper in the back and Edward driving. I figure as Jasper and Alice would want some room I may as well take the front seat.

With an inaudible sigh I hop into the car placing myself down on the soft leather seats. Edward looks toward me with his piercing gaze then quickly glances back out the front window ignoring me. He turns the key in the ignition and we are halfway home in no time. Funny that, I now call the Cullens' and Hales' place home.

'Alice, I'm going on a date with Jake tonight I'm going to need your help getting ready.' I hear her gasp and I smile politely to her in the revision mirror. I now looked to Edward whose fists are clenched to the steering wheel so hard it looks as if it's about to snap in half, his veins pulsing.

'YAY BELLA! I'm so happy for you!' Her words are genuine, I could say different for Edward though.

'What's your problem?' I inquire to Edward trying to defend myself.

'You know I hate him!' Wow he really doesn't like Jake.

'So, that's not my problem. I can go out with whoever I like. I don't need your approval Edward.'

I could now cut the tension in the car with a butter knife. The rest of the trip home is in complete and utter silence, nobody dares to speak, especially Edward.


	7. Kisses Under Starry Night Skies

**Disclaimer:** Mee no owny Twilight or zee characters.

**Hello everyone. Eloise says "shhsgdhmmm haha raaar no backspace backspace oh you know that time that you were here and we wrote in the review to someone and liz says hi, the person wrote..." anyyy way.. Have fun reading..losers.. JOKING..**

**Search Ell25 and read her stories cuz shes fully neato :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Two hours of torture had just elapsed and Alice finally finished 'barbie'ing me. I now turn to the mirror to meet a young woman staring back at me wearing a deep purple halter neck dress draping down past her knees, complementing her fair skin in ease. And to finish it off, she wears purple felt covered heels.

Her hair is half pulled back with the other half fading into tight, springy curls and her eyelids smoky from make up. This girl is a stranger to me. What the hell did Alice do?

'Oh…my…god…Alice.'

Alice stands there looking at me like a retard, and then finally lets out her high pitched, bell like, giggle.

'Bella,' she began to speak, still laughing. 'Never ever say that again, please. And if you do I will disown you, that's a promise!'

'Deal! Now, Alice you are a genius. Who am I and where is Bella?'

I receive no response, only a continuation of her giggle as she steps over the threshold and heads upstairs.

* * *

I walk slowly toward the knock at the door making sure not to trip in these death trap shoes. With one last stride I reach the door and swallow the lump in my throat. No need to worry Bella, this is Jacob one of my best friends, I don't need to impress him.

I slide my hand onto the doorknob and twist it gracefully procrastinating. It's now or never Bella. I pull my hand back in a rush, revealing Jake.

He wears a pair of dark, respectable jeans matching his white button-up and a black vest. His hair is tussled and messy which completes the look. He bends down and pulls me into an embrace twirling me around.

'Bella you look amazing,' he whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

'You don't look so bad yourself,' I shoot back as I watch his grin widen.

'Shall we leave?' I nod and he leads me toward his car.

A thought suddenly glints merrily in my mind; Edward will be watching. Let's make this interesting. I lean toward Jake and entwine my hand with his. See how you like that Edward! I let out a laugh at my thought making Jake curious.

'Am I really that funny looking?' He stops and turns to me.

'No but you are VERY handsome.' I blush and resort to averting my eyes to my feet. God, I'm such an embarrassment. My thoughts are cut off by Jake once again.

'Bella, I was being completely serious when I said you looked amazing.' He lifts my chin toward him gently and I am instantly locked in his mesmerising gaze.

He leans down connecting my lips with his. At first I am surprised but it doesn't take me long to begin to enjoy it. I respond by kissing him back passionately. It hasn't been 10 minutes through our first date and already we are all over each other.

Eventually the kiss ends and we both look straight into each others eyes smiling. I am sure my face is stained crimson. I have a feeling we won't be seeing much of this movie.

However, we decide quickly to skip the movie and just hang around the house for the night. We walk back inside and are immediately greeted by a confused Alice.

'We can't be bothered going out Alice, so if it's ok with Esme and Carlisle we're going to hang out here,' I explain, struggling to keep my voice steady.

'It's fine kids, go ahead,' Esme yells from the kitchen.

'C'mon Jake we can go to my room and watch a movie.' What a lame excuse for some privacy, but either way I am pretty sure Alice knows what's going on.

I bite my lip as we creep down into my new room that Esme has organised for me in the basement. I switch on the TV and put _Donnie Darko_ into the DVD player then meet Jake on my bed. He pulls me down onto my bed and rolls onto his side facing me, our faces inches apart. I can feel his warm breath on me.

He leans across and kisses me more aggressively than before. Our lips move together in synchronisation. He begins to taste my lips with his tongue and I happily invite him into my mouth where our tongues dance together.

I hadn't realised how long we had been going on like this but I hear the door creak open and Jake jumps off me abruptly, pretending to be interested in the movie. I look up to see Edward standing over the threshold, and by the look on his face Jake's attempt at acting casual had failed. His anger is beaming out of his body and I can sense the tension in the air.

'Esme said she's sorry but Jake has to go home. Charlie's funeral is tomorrow and she wants you to get some rest. I'll leave you two to say goodbye.' He says the last words irritably and immediately leaves slamming the door shut behind him muttering something inaudible under his breath.

'Well, I guess this is goodbye.' He sighs disappointedly.

'Sorry, Jake, but she's right I need sleep, tomorrow's really important for me. And so I was wondering if you would like to come with me?'

'Of course, Bella, I'll be here early tomorrow. See you then.' He smiles sadly and snatches one last kiss from me. We stand up together and he pecks me on my forehead gently.

'Bye, Jake.'

'Sweet dreams Bells.' He leaves the room and I fall back onto the bed in awe of what had happened within the last hour.

I hear elegant footsteps come toward me and they reach just beyond it before stopping. Why is she being so secretive?

All of a sudden she runs inside and over to my lying figure instantaneously jumping up and down on my bed squealing.

'DETAILS BELLA! Is he a good kisser? How far did you go?'

'I'm sorry Alice but I don't kiss and tell.' I smirk at her pleading little face begging for answers. Poor Alice, this is one fight I will not lose.


	8. Hallelujah

**Disclaimer:** I make nose to nose concede twilight or else it's typescript STEPANIE MEYER DOES, DERR. In other words.. Me no owny twilight J

**Ell25 READ HER STORIES OR BE RAPED BY A MAD UNDEAD GOAT!

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

It was the morning of Charlie's funeral. I turned to my side yawning all the while. The clock blinked furiously as it let out the most annoying beeping noise possible. The red numbers adjusted to my eyes, becoming clear revealing the time. 7:00; any other morning and I wouldn't bother getting out of bed, but today was far too important, today I would say goodbye to my lost father.

I roll out of bed and walk groggily to the door where I met Esme.

'Just about to wake you up, did you sleep well?'

'Yes thanks, is Alice awake?'

'Yes darling, go straight up to her room, she's expecting you.'

I walked up the staircase which felt like it went for miles. I eventually found myself at the top, next to Alice's door.

'Alice,' I knocked and entered, 'I'm ready for my torture,' I forced her a smile and walked in to the bathroom to take a shower.

I twist the knobs anti-clockwise letting out a stream of warmth dripping down to clash with my body. My muscles tensed, ending with sudden relaxation of them. I squeeze my most loved strawberry freesia into my cupped hand, then bring it to my body, lathering it against my skin.

One by one my feet flop out of the shower and rest on top of bath mat. Drops of water clinging to my legs one by one crash against the cotton, and are absorbed in seconds. I swiftly swing the towel around my bare body soaking up most the moisture left.

I leave the bathroom, to meet Alice in her jumbo size closet holding a black flowing dress that I estimate cuts just below the knee. I receive the dress from Alice and go change in the bathroom. Alice somehow knowing I was finished, walks in and greets me.

I sit down onto the usual make up stool and prepare for more pain, but surprisingly I'm only confronted by Alice with a comforting hug.

'Bella, you don't need anything else done, it's your father's funeral, there's no need. Esme has some breakfast ready down stairs,' Alice tip toed out of the room. Never have I seen Alice this reserved and quiet, it came as quite a shock.

As I ventured down stairs the smell of honey and croissants hit my nostrils. Until now, I hadn't realised how hungry and thirsty I was, probably the outcome of skipping dinner last night.

I walk further into the living room, followed by the kitchen to grab something to devour. The first thing I see is an apple, that'll do quite nicely, I think to myself as I grab it and head outside to eat it.

I sit on the Cullen mansion's stairs gazing into the sky when I feel a cold hand on my shoulder. They move their body down to my level, sitting on the stair behind me.

'Bella, I know you don't like me, but I give you my full support, and if there is anything I can do don't hesitate to ask,' I feel quite stunned, Edward is making an attempt to be genuine and friendly, how unusual.

'T-Thankyou,' I manage to stutter. 'And why do you say I don't like you?'

'Bella, you don't have to be a genius to figure that out. I hurt you really badly, I was a massive dick and if I could take it all back, I would. But I can't, so I hope you're happy with Jacob, that's all I ask,' My face flushed a bright shade of red. Was it true? Is he really sorry? He hurt me so badly, it took be over a year to recover, could I finally trust Edward again?

'Edward....I....I...,' At that moment Jacob arrives running over and giving me a peck on the forehead before shooting Edward an unwelcome glance. Edward took the cue and left, leaving me and Jacob.

* * *

'…Goodbye dad, I'll never forget you,' I feel tears creep down my cheeks and onto the podium laying before me. I lift my head one more time to speak. 'Charlie Swan, rest in peace.'

I bend down to Charlie's coffin, kissing the top of the casket. I lie a black rose on the fading condensation from my breath, then move to Billy, ready to push him down the aisle still crying. Out of everything that has ever happened to me, this is by far the worst with exception to Renee's death.

The music begins to play while Jacob, Edward, Jasper and Emmet lift Charlie's coffin into the air, turning it ready to walk it down the aisle. All four men's legs are synchronised with each other, stepping with the beats of the music. I wheel Billy behind the coffin in his wheel chair, with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice following.

_Well I heard there was a secret chord_

_that David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

_Well it goes like this :_

_The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah..._

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

_And she tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah..._

_(Yeah but) Baby I've been here before_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, (You know)_

_I used to live alone before I knew ya_

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_and love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah..._

_Well there was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me do ya_

_But remember when I moved in you_

_And the holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu..._

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu..._

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah_

_Hallellllluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujjjaahhhh...Hallelllluuuuuujjaaaaaaaaaahhhh_

_

* * *

_**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW**


	9. Pillow Fights

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own twilight or its charactererererers. Tragic, I know.**

**Ell25 - Do us a favrr and read her stories. They're really good. If not, meh, I'll.. EAT YOU!**

**Reviews are always a bonus. I write this story for YOUR ENJOYMENT, therefore I'd love to know what you'd like cut, added, copied and pasted.**

**BPOV**

The sound of snoring fills my head, like a mosquito that doesn't go away and the buzzing of a bee fused together to make such an annoying sound that gradually gets louder until I eventually give up.

I stretch my eyelids apart expectantly in hope of meeting Jacob's smooth, soft face, but instead I am greeted with Edward's. I move myself over to where he sleeps, in a chair in the corner of my room to inspect. The floorboard under my foot creaks and Edward's body comes to life like an animated picture.

'Oh hi, Bella,' he states groggily.

'Uh hi,' I reply in an uncertain tone. 'Why were you asleep in my room?'

Immediately his face turns beet red and he looks down at his feet.

'Uh…umm...err...I...I…' He trails off, hesitating to give me the reason.

'Edward, I don't know why you were asleep in my bedroom but I find it very peculiar. Are you stalking me?'

'NO I AM NOT STALKING YOU!' he shouts defensively. 'You weren't sleeping well. You would have nightmares and sleep talk so I thought I'd keep an eye on you.'

I don't know what he is thinking but it actually sounds sweet.

'Do you know that you snore, so loud that it woke me up? I bet it could actually shake the house,' I dare to tease.

'And do you know your hair looks like a haystack when you wake up?' he teases back playfully.

I walk to the mirror curiously and sure enough he's right. I walk back to the bed and sit down on the edge patting the space beside me, indicating for Edward to join me.

'Edward we really need to talk.' He moves over and places himself charmingly on the bed, mere inches from my body.

'I think that it's about time I told you how I feel about you. You're a real nice guy but sometimes you can be a bit of a…' I trail off, grabbing the pillow beside me and hitting him square in the back. 'JERK!' I yell at him.

He grabs a pillow to defend himself and every so often takes a swing at me gently, making sure not to hurt me.

I scan the room and stare at the sea of white feathers coating the floor of the room and smile.

**EPOV**

I whack Bella's legs with the pillow I hold in my hands, harder then I usually would, and as a result she falls backward onto the bed. I lean over her, tickling her all over, her laughter filling my ears. Before I know it she somehow fends me off her, but in the process I land on top of her, arms either side supporting enough of my weight to leave her still comfortable.

For seconds the room is quiet, nothing stirs. Nothing else in the world matters at this moment; it is just Bella and I. And then realisation washes over me like a powerful wave knocking me to the ground from its sudden impact. I am in love with Isabella Swan.

Reality once again takes over me as I feel her hot breath beating up onto my cheeks and tickling me lightly. I lean down and the next thing I know I'm kissing her. Though she is not kissing back, nor is she pushing me off. I conclude that she is confused. I know she has a boyfriend, and I know this is wrong, but it doesn't matter, because I love her more than anyone else ever could.

I finally bring myself to do it, I break our lips apart. Her face looks nothing but numb, but then I see it, she's crying.

'Bella, sorry. I'm so stupid, what was I thinking. Fuck,' I say to her hoping for an answer, but nothing comes, she just lies there, tear by tear steadily trickling down her cheeks. 'Bella, are you ok?'

'No, no I'm not ok. Edward you just kissed me. I have a boyfriend…I…I don't think I can do this...not right now.' And just like that, my heart crumbles into a million pieces all over the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye I see her reach for something, an envelope.

'Edward, have you seen this before?'

I reply with a simple shake of my head signifying no as I stare at the envelope she holds in her hand.

She slides her index finger under the corner freeing the piece of paper inside. She unfurls it and begins to read to herself.

**BPOV**

_Bella,_

_I left for New York where I will be living from now on. Before I met you there was another girl in my life, Joanne. I found out a few days ago she is pregnant. I must now go and face my actions, be a father._

_I am terribly sorry, Bella, I never thought this would happen. Maybe someday we'll meet again._

_But until then, I love you more then you could ever imagine,_

_Jacob xoxo_

I fall down onto the bed and sob uncontrollably clutching the letter in my hand. How could he do this to me? I don't understand, it's just not like Jacob. I _loved_ him.

I feel hands underneath me; Edward picks me up seating me on his lap, where he now sits in the middle of the bed. He holds me while I weep into his shirt causing a sodden patch to slowly appear.

I close my eyes letting darkness overtake me. I see nothing but pitch black, no pain, nothing, just black. It surrounds me and engulfs me. And for once, the feeling of nothingness feels beautiful.

**A/N:** **Sorry on the late update, I just didn't feel like writing. This was a stretch for me to write, but it's something :D**


	10. This is it

Well I'm back, but on the flop, I'm stopping this story. All together I just don't think its good enough. I have a new plot for a new story so keep posted, because I'll have my first chapter up this weekend.

Thankyou everyone who has helped me grow, this has been an amazing experience and I've learnt so much.

This story was created to help my English grades, and it did just that, with me getting my first A in English that I've had in a while.

Special thanks to Eloise. She's been amazing. Read her stories; ell25

Thanks all J

And, if for some reason I change my mind, this story will be on here for a few more months.


End file.
